April Fools Bella!
by edwardsbella99
Summary: Emmett and Bella on April Fools Day. What could go wrong...and why is there mutant vampire squirrels included? Read and Review! one-shot...but if I get reviews to make more, I'll make another chapter or two.
1. April Fools, Bella!

**Random April Fools Story with Emmett and Bella...I was bored. Disclaimer: No, I'm not stephenie meyer, so I don't own these characters. Emmett and Bella at home, while Edward hunts. What could go wrong? Either one-shot or two. Review!**

I sat up from Edward's bed quickly when I heard a crash downstairs.

"Ah, dammit!" I heard Emmett yell.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had gone hunting, and I was stuck with Emmett and Jasper.

Though, Jasper was somewhere in the park for some odd reason.

Maybe making an army of mutant vampire squirrels.

Muahahaha.

So, sadly, it was just Emmett and I.

Great.

What could he possibly be doing?

Who knows.

He's Emmett.

"Emmett!" I called while taking my time on the stairs.

That didn't stop me from tripping, though.

I bruised my arm and scraped my thigh.

"Mm, great." I muttered.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett shout to me in his booming voice.

"Are you alright? I smell blood."

I sighed.

"Yeah, Emmett. Just fine. Fell down the stairs."

"Well that's too obvious."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Don't be a bitch, come into the kitchen." he laughed.

He was being a meanie.

"Should I be wearing a helmet?" I asked.

"Eh, with your cooridination, probably."

Emmett jokes.

I was in a bad mood today.

One, because Edward wasn't here.

And, two, Edward couldn't save me from Emmett.

I slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Oh GOSH!" I yelled, smiling.

The kitchen had changed.

A lot.

It was blue, pink, orange, red, green. All colours of the rainbow.

And all sweet candy and sweets.

"Eeek!" I squeaked as I saw some purple cotton candy.

"Do you want some Bella?"

"YES!" I yelled, and began running.

I ran into a wall.

Oh, wait.

It was Emmett.

After hitting him, I fell to the floor.

"Wait, Bella."

I groaned, rubbing my forehead which really hurt.

"For what?!" I complained.

"I can get it. What colour do you want?" he asked.

I thought for a moment.

"The red has the smell of strawberries for some reason..." he trailed off.

Obviously, he wanted me to pick the red.

"RED!"

He pulled it off the shelf.

It looked delicious.

I ripped it open and stuffed it in my mouth.

I kept eating it, and it tasted so good.

It tasted different, but amazing, since I hadn't eaten it in like, five years.

I hadn't noticed Emmett watching my every bite, holding his breath.

Well, that's just Emmett for you.

"Mm!" I moaned.

Emmett smiled.

All of a sudden, everyone came home...except Jasper.

"Bella!" Alice called.

She gave me a huge hug.

Edward walked over slowly, and did the same.

Then gave me a huge kiss.

Though, he pulled away to let me breathe.

He sniffed the air, and I saw Emmett's mouth twitch at the corners.

"Bella..." his eyes narrowed down at me.

"Does my breath smell too much like sugar? Sorry, I could wash it o-" I was interuppted by Edward attacking me with kisses.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Love, you smell..."

I pursed my lips.

"Mmm, boy do you smell." I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, as Emmett and Alice burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"I smell?" I gasped between kisses.

"Mm, yes. You smell, no, you taste like your blood. I can't control myself."

I gulped.

Like blood?

My blood?

"EMMETT!" I jumped up and tried to attack him.

"Aww, APRIL FOOLS BELLA!"

"DAMN YOU EMMETT!"

Everyone laughed.

He had put my blood in the cotton candy!!

Just so Edward would attack me.

For April Fools.

"I'm home!" We heard Jasper at the door and screamed as a whole bunch of mutant squirrels jumped on us.


	2. April Fools, Edward!

**Well, not to brag, but I like this story, so here's a second chapter!**

Edward's Point of View

Stupid Emmett.

Stupid Alice.

Stupid Jasper and his squirrels!

I had just kissed Bella so much, and thankfully, not bitten her.

...Or sucked her blood.

Oh, what a disaster that would have been.

But, right after that, we got attacked by vampire mutant squirrels.

Thanks to Jasper.

So afterwards, I had to get Bella all cleaned up.

Thanks to both, Jasper, and Emmett.

My poor Bella.

Covered in squirrel bites, and kiss marks.

She doesn't deserve that.

"Love, I am so very sorry." I told her, while walking her up to the bathroom.

She smiled a beautiful smile of hers.

"No need to apologize, Edward. I'm fine."

"I don't know..." I said, eyeing her.

She laughed, and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Bella." I said, grabbing her shoulders, spinning her around before she went into the bathroom.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you at all? A scratch? A bruise? Anything?"

She bit her lip.

Uh oh.

I scared her.

"I-I-I'm fine." she stuttered.

"I'm sorry I scared you, my love, I just worry about you."

She smiled again.

"I know you do," she placed her warm hand on my ice cold cheek. The warmth. The warmth to my cheek was an unexplainable process.

I grabbed her wrist, and held her hand to my cheek.

"So warm." I muttered to myself.

She collasped against my chest, and I played with her hair.

"I love you, Bella." I reminded her for the...millionth time.

"I love you, too, Edward. Sorry I got afraid."

I gently pulled her away.

"Don't be. Please. It was my fault. Don't blame yourself. Please. Please, Bella."

She nodded, and fell against me again.

After about five minutes of silence, she mumbled against my chest.

"Edward, can I take my shower now?" I chuckled.

Such a human.

My beautful human.

"Yes, you may. Alice will be in her bathroom, waiting for you." I hated Alice for using Bella at times like this. But, she doesn't spend as much time with her, as I do. "She wants to do your hair and make up."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"Surely, you don't have to..." she put her warm finger to my lips.

"It's fine."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"If you're sure..."

She smiled and nodded.

And off she went.

I walked slowly, human pace, to my room.

Without my love, it held no interest for me.

But I listened to music.

I don't know if it was a few minutes, or a few hours...but it was a long time for me without her.

I sighed, sitting up, after lying down on the bed.

I decided to do some mind reading.

Rosalie: Hm...maybe I should put some blonde streaks in my beautiful blonde hair...or would that make me too beautiful?

I rolled my eyes.

So shallow.

Carlisle: Okay, so this woman will need the yellow B blood into the...

I didn't listen to the rest.

Esme: Oh! This garden has way too many weeds! Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm gonna have to do some working today. Ooo, I hope Bella and Edward will have fun today! They always do. Edward is always so happy with Bella!

I smiled.

Esme was always nice.

Jasper: Hmm...maybe I could make mutant elephants...I wonder how mad Edward will be if I crumple his poor Bella...

I growled.

I would save Bella.

No mutant elephant will crumple my life.

Alice: Pink lipstick...or beige? Hmm...here's a toughie.

Alice and her make-up for Bella.

I shook my head.

Emmett: Cuz your hot n your cold...your young and your old? Your bought and your sold! Your germs and your mold! Your light and your bold! Your hot n your cold!! Yay Emmett!! I sing oh so well! Maybe Katy will let me sing with her one day...Or I could make my own band! Emmett and The BloodSuckers! Hell yeah! That would totally be a hit!

Oh god.

Oh dear god.

Someone needs to help him.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, thinking.

_Wait. Why would Emmett just choose a random Katy Perry song like that? And he would know the lyrics...And how the hell do I know who Katy Perry is?? Oh no! Emmett disease is contagious!! Ew!_

Oh wow, I'm going crazy without Bella.

Just on cue, a warm body slid into my arms.

I sighed of relief.

"Bella."

"Yes, Edward?"

"I've missed you."

"Uh, Edward...it's been twenty minutes."

I pulled her on top of me, so I could see her beautiful eyes.

The chocolate that I actually like.

She had them closed, lying on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Twenty minutes too long." I whispered.

She had faint marks on her arms, and there were no marks on her face.

Amazing what Alice could do.

I brushed her hair with my hand, twisting and curling it around my fingers.

I reached for her hand to put it against my cheek, as before, but she yelped:

"Edward! No!"

I grabbed her hand, though, suspicious, and saw something, and lost my breath.

A cresent mark.

"Oh dear god, Bella." I managed to whimper.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I begged Alice."

I jumped up.

"ALICE?!"

She opened her eyes as I bounced up, and there was no chocolate.

There were cherries.

Bright, red, scarlet eyes stared, frightened at me.

I was sure my gold eyes went to darkened as I stared angry back.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Please, Edward."

"Bella! You got turned into a vampire in ten minutes?!"

"I'm different."

I couldn't believe this! My Bella! My human! A vampire!

"Bella, I think, I think, we have to leave."

I couldn't believe I was saying this.

I had to leave my Bella.

She bit her lip, swallowing, and started hypervenalaiting.

All of sudden, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper came into the room, laughing their vampire heads off.

"What?" I was officially confused to the max.

I looked over to Bella, who was smiling, her eyes, back to chocolate brown.

"WHAT?!" I was over confused.

"April fools, Edward!" Everyone yelled.

I had been tricked.

Bella wasn't a vampire, they just played a joke on me.

Well, I guess I have to play one on them.

Then, someone crashed through my window.

Aro.

In a pink, sparkly cape, had an earing, and was speaking to someone on his pink razor phone.

In his hand was a sparkle galore gift bag.

Okay, this was officially weird.

But Alice and Aro went shopping, and I started planning my revenge.

**Hahahaha! If you haven't read Truth or Dare: Cullen Style, then the Aro thing wouldn't make sense. LolxD Review please!**


End file.
